Adventures to a Foreign Land
by crosover
Summary: Naruto and Hinata are trapped in New York! When they get to Camp Half Blood, a prophecy will help them get home! But Percy must cross paths with an old enemy, but he has two shinobi at his side!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N thanks for dropping by! this is my first fanfic, so please try not to judge too harshly. hope you enjoy! Note: all Naruto characters are in late part 2 (they know their strongest moves at this stage), and I don't own Percy Jackson or Naruto.**

Naruto had just returned from a demanding mission. He, Sakura and Kakashi had all been told to get some rest, so Naruto decided to take a walk in the forest just outside the village gates. As he strolled through the forest, the birds chirped away, oblivious to his troubles. The forest smelled of fresh flowers, and a stream gently gurgled nearby. As he forged through the thick bushes, he saw a faint light shining through the thicket. _Huh, I wonder what that is._ Naruto forged through the brush until the light almost came into unobstructed view. Suddenly, he heard a scream from the direction of the light. Naruto immediately identified it as Hinata's. "HINATA!" Naruto sprang forward and was sucked into the light. He was aware of another body slamming into his, and then blackness.

When he woke up, he found Hinata lying over him. He gently disentangled himself from Hinata's unconscious form, careful not to wake her up. He sat up and took note of his surroundings. There were were giant...things looming over him and seemed to pierce the sky. There were honking and beeping sounds from all over, as well as the sounds of chatting, however faint because of the aforementioned noises. _Where are we?_ he wondered. From where he was standing, he couldn't see any other people, but he could tell some were close by. _Dang it, I don't have any food with me._ Naruto was about to go and scout around for a little bit when he heard Hinata groan in pain. He looked over and saw Hinata sit up and look around.

"Where am I?" Hinata mused. She stood up, stretched and looked over in Naruto's direction. "Eep! I mean, hi, Naruto-kun." Hinata greeted shyly. Naruto ran over to Hinata and gave a big hug, prompting Hinata to blush.

"Thank Kami you're ok!" Naruto drew himself back and looked around. "Do you know where we are?"

Hinata looked around. "I...I don't know, Naruto-kun." After some thought, she wove the hand seals for her Byakugan. "Byakugan!" She used her Byakugan for about two minutes, before muttering,"No, this can't be right."

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked. Hinata shut off her Byakugan.

"No one around here has chakra." Naruto's eyes went wide. Hinata peered around and heard a low growl. "Did you hear that, Naruto-kun?" Naruto nodded. They immediately went back to back, Hinata adopting her Gentle Fist stance, while Naruto took on a basic taijutsu stance. Soon the growling turned into a roar, and a huge, black mastiff sprang into the clearing. **that's it for ch.1 folks! i'm gonna have ch.2 out VERY soon. bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N welcome back! hope you enjoyed the first chapter. please make all criticism constructive. this chapter will be a lot longer. thank you!**

The mastiff lept into the air; a deadly shadow, as dark as night. Hinata and Naruto rolled out of the mastiff's path, and quickly stood back up. The mastiff snarled, facing Naruto, who was intent on distracting it from Hinata. He drew and hurled kunai at the thing, but it only got it annoyed. As it prepared to pounce, Naruto heard Hinata. "HaaaAAA!" He saw Hinata leap into the air, her her hands glowing with chakra. "Gentle Step: Twin Lion Fists!" The chakra imbued palms slammed into the monster's backbone causing it to yelp in pain. Naruto produced a shadow clone and generated a gigantic blue chakra orb.

He and his clone charged at the beast. "Odama Rasengan!" He pushed the sphere into the mastiff's face, and it howled as it flew backward. Strangely, it disintegrated into a fine, golden dust. Hinata and Naruto collapsed onto their knees, gasping for breath. "Hinata, that was amazing!" Naruto crawled over and kissed her cheek. Hinata's face became red as a beet.

"Arigato*, Naruto-kun. You were amazing too!" Hinata turned away, blushing furiously. After they caught their breath, they shakily got back up. Hinata however, still hadn't recovered fully, and began to collapse, but Naruto caught her.

"Hinata, you ok?" Naruto's worried face refocused before Hinata. She was gasping heavily. She felt her throat begin to close up from thirst.

"I need water." she croaked. Her vision began to blur again. "Quickly." she moaned.

"What happened here?" a new voice said. Naruto and Hinata looked over, and saw a teenage girl in an orange shirt and jeans. She had blonde hair tied back in a ponytail and deep, gray eyes that shone with worry, or maybe that was just the glare of the sun. She had a slim, athletic figure and gentle tan.

"Ino? What are you doing here?" Naruto asked, bewildered. He had a recollection of Ino, except she couldn't be. Ino's eyes were green, and this girl's eyes were gray. Ino also had a bang flattened over half her face, and this girl didn't.

"Ino? Who's that?" The girl walked into the clearing and stopped a respectful distance away. "How did you defeat that hellhound?" The girl seemed to have a million other questions she would've asked, and Naruto had something else to say, but then Hinata slumped over.

"HINATA!" Naruto shook her limp body frantically. "I'll answer your questions later, but for now, can you please help Hinata?!" The girl rushed to his side and helped him gently lay her out on the ground. She brought out a thing filled with what appeared to be water, and gently poured it into Hinata's mouth. Slowly, Hinata regained consciousness. Her eyes fluttered open and she slowly sat up. "Hinata." Naruto hugged Hinata, prompting another blush.

"Thank you." Hinata said. The girl nodded.

"Right now, we have to get you somewhere safe. Follow me." Naruto helped up Hinata. She took a few steps before confirming she could walk on her own. They waded through crowds of people who gave them funny looks.

"I think it's because of what we're wearing." Hinata whispered. Naruto nodded. The stranger's clothes made them stand out from the crowd, except for their guide. Soon, they reached a park where they sat down to rest. Hinata addressed their guide,"Thank you for helping me, but who are you?"

The girl smiled and extended her hand. "My name is Annabeth Chase. Nice to meet you." Hinata timidly extended her own hand, and shook it awkwardly. "What's your name?'

Hinata smiled shyly. "My name is Hinata Hyuuga." The girl, Annabeth, returned her expression to neutral, and Hinata was worried she'd done something wrong.

"That sounds Japanese, are you from there?" Annabeth, having deduced that Hinata was very shy, tried to mold her expression to take pressure off of Hinata.

Hinata glanced at Naruto, who gave a subtle nod. "Yes, I am. So is my friend." Annabeth turned her gaze to Naruto, who immediately began to smile.

"What's y-"

"Naruto Uzumaki, dattebayo!" Annabeth looked taken back, but quickly regained her composure. Naruto had his hands behind his head, and was casually leaning back on the bench, chuckling as if pleased with himself.

"Well, we'd better get going, it's getting dark." They all stood up and stretched. Annabeth called over one of the weird honking things, this one having been yellow. "Please take us to Long Island." The driver nodded, and soon, they were moving along.

"What is this thing?" Naruto demanded. He was rapping his knuckles and pressing his face against the window. Annabeth was glaring at Naruto. Hinata was cramped in between the two of them, but she enjoyed Naruto's warmth.

"It's called a car. We use it to get around places more quickly. They're made out of metal and run on gasoline." Naruto stopped hitting the window and turned to face Annabeth, still clearly bewildered.

"Like teleportation ninjutsu?" Annabeth's face contorted into one of confusion. Hinata and Naruto wondered how no one here knew what that was.

"What's ninjutsu?" Annabeth didn't seem to be faking it. Naruto and Hinata looked at each other and shrugged.

Before Naruto could start, Hinata began explaining. "Well, ninjutsu is the result of manipulation of chakra. Chakra is the basis of all shinobi techniques. It's made by combining body and spiritual energy. If a shinobi runs out of chakra, he or she dies. Ninjutsu is one of the results of manipulating chakra. Whomever wields it can do things like creating fireballs and walk on water." Hinata figured she should oversimplify for Annabeth's sake, since she clearly had no idea what they were talking about. Annabeth's expression took on the look of thinking. She seemed to be unimpressed by the fact that shinobi could walk over water.

"Well, I know someone who can walk over water without this chakra." Annabeth crossed her arms and awaited a response.

"Oh really? How?" Naruto demanded. He was glaring at Annabeth. Hinata put her hand over his in an attempt to calm him down.

"He's a son of Poseidon." Annabeth muttered quietly. "Look, let's talk about this somewhere else, I don't want the driver to hear." After about another ten minutes, they got off and Annabeth paid the driver. They on a dirt path and continued conversing. Annabeth explained that this "Son of Poseidon" could walk on water by manipulating water itself. Hinata showed Annabeth how shinobi walked on water as they walked by a beach, which impressed Annabeth. Soon, they reached a place with many buildings and an open place with lots of tables. "Welcome to Camp Half Blood. The only, well, I take that back, one of the only safe places for children of the gods to stay." She gestured proudly over the camp.

Then, another voice called from behind them. "Annabeth!"

***= thank you**

**who is it? you can probably guess who. i'm sorry if i didn't stay true to the character's personality, but i'm not good at that. see you next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! Here's the third chapter. Hope you enjoy!**

**Percy's POV**

Before I met Hinata and Naruto, I was having a rough day. I was hanging out with Jason and Piper at a pizzeria; enjoying a pepperoni pizza with Coke (mine was

blue, of course). "Hey guys, it's getting late. Why don't we head back to Camp?" Jason and Piper nodded. We headed out back to Camp Half Blood, but halfway there, we ran into trouble. We were walking through a park. No one was there, except for a lone man in weird clothing. He had on a blue-ish purple robe and a gigantic… fan looking thing strapped to his back. He had on a mask with lines circling over and over a point on top of it. The eye openings were shaped like commas, and his eyes were mismatched. His right eye was red, with one black ring and three commas on it. His left eye was similar to the pattern on his mask. Rings circled over and over around his pupil, and he was looking straight at us.

"Are you Percy Jackson?" The man had a deep voice that was deadly calm.

"Yeah, yeah I am." I was getting a bad feeling about this guy. My fingers itched to draw Riptide.

"You are to come with me." The man started forward, and we all drew our weapons.

"What do you want with Percy?" Jason demanded. He was inching forward, ready to attack.

"Sir, Percy hasn't done anything wrong. It would be so much better to let him go." Piper put on a sweet smile and poured charmspeak into her voice.

The man didn't waver, like most people did. "Vocal genjutsu? That's something that's very rare from where I come from."

_What's genjutsu, and he's not from here?"_

"Let's go!" We all leapt at the man, but that was the wrong thing to do. Our weapons slipped straight through him, and there was no sign of any damage. The man chuckled and kicked Jason and Piper away. I roared with anger and swung again. My weapon slipped through him again, and this time, he grabbed my arm. Then, something weird happened. I saw the world go spiral, as if I were being sucked into something. Jason let out a yell and lightning slammed down on the man. He stumbled back as I tumbled onto the grass. I was dazed and the world was spinning from being so close to the lightning. My ears rung and my entire body felt sore. I looked up and saw the man's mask half broken. The right side of his face was pale, with lots of wrinkles. The left side of his face was perfectly human. "What are you?" I moaned.

"I am very much human, mind you." The man looked to Jason. "You must be very powerful to break my mask. Normally, it would

be necessary to break a few bones. Then the man looked up, and his eyes went wide. A new voice rang out in the clearing.

"Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu!" I felt heat sing the hairs on the back of my neck, and a huge fireball descended onto the masked man. There was a large explosion, and I felt being lifted into the air. I must have blacked out or something, because I didn't remember anything about being in the air. I woke up on the beach to the sound of a warm fire crackling and waves lapping against the shore. I could hear Jason and Piper talking to a third person. His voice was also deep, but it calmed me, as opposed to racking my nerves. There was a cool cloth on my forehead. "Hey dude, are you okay?" Jason asked. I opened my eyes. Jason and Piper were looking over me with concern, and there was a third person there. He had black hair that ran to the base of his neck. He wore a robe similar to what monks wear, but it was red, and with a hood. Then I looked at his eyes, and suppressed a yelp. They were the same as the masked man's right eye, but the whites of his eyes were black (does that make them the blacks of his eyes?). His face was covered in cracks, like he was made of rock instead of flesh.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I guess. What about the mortals?" My throat burned with the effort to speak. I was furious. I was powerless to save my friends. If it hadn't been for whoever launched the fireball, Jason and Piper would have been knocked out, and I would have been who knows where.

Piper removed the cloth from my forehead. "We used as much ambrosia and nectar as we could. The police swarmed the scene. They can't figure out what it was." I tried to sit up with Piper's help.

"I would use medical ninjutsu, but that's not my specialty." The stranger studied me with those weird eyes. He rose to his full height and said, "We should get moving. It'll be dark soon."

Piper helped me up, and we hobbled along. A million questions bubbled in my head. What was ninjutsu? How could it be medical? Who was the strange man? I leaned on Piper until I could walk by myself. My throat didn't burn anymore, so I decided to ask the man some questions. "So, who are you?"

"I am Itachi Uchiha of Konohagakure. I was brought back to the world of the living by the Edo Tensei. And I was the one who launched that fireball." That just raised more questions in my head. We talked as we walked, with Piper and Jason piping in along the way. Itachi explained to me what charka was, the energy that allowed him to launch the fireball. Soon enough, the lights of Camp Half Blood were visible. There were three people on the hill in front of us. One of them was Annabeth. The other two were a teenage boy and girl about my age. The boy had yellow, spiky hair and an orange and black vest. There was a red swirl on the back. The girl had long, bluish black hair that ran to her waist, and a white and purple vest. She also had on light purple pants.

"Annabeth!" I called.

She turned and smiled. "Percy!" The boy and girl turned. The boy's eyes were clear blue, like Jason's. He had whisker marks on his face. The girl's eyes were almost completely white, as if she was blind, but she appeared to be able see us perfectly. I hugged Annabeth and explained to her what had happened. The boy looked at our group, and his eyes went wide when he looked at Itachi.

"Itachi Uchiha!" I looked between the two of them. Itachi looked completely calm, unlike the boy.

"Naruto, you've grown." Itachi smiled. The boy, Naruto, smiled back.

"Yeah, I've gotten really far. I'm acknowledged by the village even more now!" I had no idea what they were talking about, but they seemed to be at ease.

"Hey guys. I think we should get in now." Everyone nodded. We all could get in, except for the three newcomers. "Wait, you aren't demigods?"

Naruto looked utterly confused and scratched his head. "What's a demigod?" Jason, Piper, Annabeth and I looked at each other worriedly.

"I'll go get Chiron." Annabeth ran off toward the Big House. Naruto kept on asking more and more questions, and I was tempted to yell at him to leave. After what seemed like forever, Annabeth returned with Chiron.

"Annabeth told me you need to get in. Your names are Naruto, Hinata, and Itachi. Is that correct?"

"That's right, Horse-man Gramps! Could you let us in please?" Naruto did a little salute. Chiron's face went red. Evidently, Naruto irritated him almost as much as he irritated me.

"Excuse me-" His eyes went wide when he looked at Itachi closely. "Are you the one who sent me the Iris message?!"

Itachi nodded calmly. "Yes. The enemy you face is from our home. We'd better go inside before it gets dark."

"Agreed. I, Chiron, give you, Naruto, Hinata, and Itachi permission to enter." And just like that, they stepped in. I wasn't too thrilled at having to answer all of Naruto's questions, but I felt strange around him. Like I wanted to be stay and chat him. We walked toward the camp fire, where everyone was gathered, singing songs and dancing. When we stepped into the light, Chiron banged his hove on the campfire stones for attention. "Silence please! Thank you. We have three new arrivals today, but they aren't demigods." Whispering went throughout the crowd. Chiron waited for it to stop. I spotted Frank, Hazel, and Leo in their respective cabin banners. Rachel sat next to Chiron. I waved to them, and they waved back. "However, they are not helpless." Chiron turned and whispered to them, and Naruto stepped forward, grinning. Then he frowned in concentration, and two more exact clone of him appeared. There was gasping throughout the crowd. The real Naruto held his hand out, and the other two clones held their hands out. Soon, a blue orb formed in his hand, and there was the sound of a weird energy building up. Chakra, I remembered. The blue orb then grew four large energy blades, and there was definitely a high pitched whirring sound.

He held it up for all to see, and announced, "Fuuton, Rasenshuriken!" The crowd gasped, and some ducked for cover. He charged forward, and there were many screams. He leapt into the air impossibly high, and hurled the thing out to the sea. The Rasenshuriken thingy flew toward the sea, before exploding into a brilliant light blue sphere of energy. There was a stunned silence, as Naruto turned and walked back to his seat. Chiron turned and nodded to Itachi.

Some rude Ares kid noticed his eyes and shouted, "Hey, do you have a disease or something, because your eyes are jacked up!" There was more jeering from the Ares cabin, and concerned glances all around.

Itachi simply smiled. "Well, why don't you come forward and see what these eyes are for?" The kid swaggered up to Itachi and got in his face.

"You think you're tough huh? Well take this!" The kid swung at Itachi's stomach, Itachi caught the punch and twisted backward. He knocked the kid onto the ground and put his hand at his throat. The kid no longer looked tough, but scared and embarrassed. There was a stunned silence.

"I can see everything you do before you even blink. If you want, I can show you something else these eyes can do, but you have to go back to your seat first." Itachi let the kid up, and the kid walked back to his seat, surprised. Itachi stared straight forward, and the commas in his eyes slowly began to swirl. They eventually consolidated into curved ninja throwing stars. Suddenly, a hulking, translucent red armored warrior erupted into existence. Everyone screamed as it turned toward them. It turned the other way, only to receive more screaming. Then it disappeared, with Itachi standing where he had before.

Everyone stared at him until an Ares idiot screamed, "He's a monster, kill him!" All the Ares kids drew weapons, and people screamed and ran.

Chiron banged his hove on a stone and yelled, "Quiet!" It took a full five minutes before everything quieted down, but still everyone stared at Itachi, who hadn't moved. "Itachi is a new member of this camp. We will treat him like one unless he does anything suspicious. Now sit down and lower your weapons." The Ares kids reluctantly sheathed their weapons and sat down, grumbling. Chiron looked at Hinata, but she passed. Soon, it was time to go to bed, and Hinata, Naruto, and Itachi were given rooms in the Big House. After they settled in, I went back to my cabin. Before I could get in however, Leo ran up to me.

"Hey dude, there's gonna be a meeting between the Seven tomorrow morning. Chiron said we could skip breakfast to meet, nut I personally want to eat with my buddies. Anyway, see ya tomorrow!" Leo ran back to his cabin. As I climbed into bed, I couldn't help but worry. I had a feeling it concerned the three newcomers. I went to sleep, but I had dreams about our new enemy.

**There we go! Chapter three! Hope you guys enjoyed! Please leave all critical reviews constructive. Thank you**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Jason's POV**

The next morning, we all sat down around the ping pong table. Chiron was there too, since he wanted to make sure we weren't at each other's throats (hey, it's a pressing issue). I was the first to speak. "Okay, so, we're meeting about the new arrivals right?" Everyone nodded.

Chiron spoke next. "Annabeth, you were the first to have exposure to Naruto and Hinata, what can you say about them?"

Annabeth shifted uncomfortably. "Well, I didn't meet Itachi, but Hinata and Naruto, they seem to make a good team. Hinata's kinda shy, so I wouldn't be too loud around her. As for Naruto, he's hyper. He doesn't look like he can sit still for very long, like most demigods. But he's powerful. When I sat next to him, I felt a strange presence, like a cold, dark power." Everyone glanced around nervously. Our past experiences with people like that had ended badly. Chiron turned to me next.

"Jason, do you have anything to say about Itachi?" I nodded, but I thought about what to say first.

"Itachi seems nice. He's calm, and he can pry secrets out of you." Everyone leaned away from me, except for Piper. "In a good way," I added quickly, "after you talk to him and get to know him, you feel like you can trust him. He's like you, Annabeth, his mind is crazy analytical."

Annabeth nodded slowly. Percy looked like he wanted to say something, but he kept it back.

Frank raised his hand. "Remember what Itachi pulled during the campfire last night? And Naruto too. If they can pull stuff like that, are you sure they're purely mortal?"

"When me, Percy and Piper were at the park, there was a masked man. He said he wanted Percy. His right eye was the same as Itachi's. The strange thing was, when we tried to attack him, our swords just slipped right through him."

Leo sat straight up, looking interested in the conversation for once. "Wait, what do you mean that his right eye was the same as Itachi's? What about his left eye?"

"His right eye was different from his left eye. His left eye had a pattern like this." She produced a piece of paper and a pencil, and drew the same pattern in the man's eye: rings surrounding a focal point. It sent shivers down my spine.

Hazel looked baffled. "What's so special about that? It's just an eye right? What special powers can an eye hold?" There was a knocking at the door. Chiron trotted over and opened it. We all leaned to see who it was.

"Itachi. Good morning. Why are you here?"

"I came to join in the meeting." They continued to converse in hushed tones, before Chiron reluctantly let Itachi in. Itachi walked in and remained standing.

"You were asking about what's so special about the ocular jutsu of the Rinnegan, is that correct?"

Hazel looked even more baffled than before. "The what?" Leo's fingers drummed the table furiously.

"I'm thinking I should know about what's so special about this, but I don't. Go ahead and enlighten us."

"The Rinnegan is a special dojutsu that can be activated only when one acquires Senju and Uchiha powers. The Rinnegan are said to be the Rikkudo Sennin's original eyes. They give the holder the power to attract and repel things, grow additional limbs, suck out the life force of organic beings, summon powerful beasts, see through all Genjutsu, and, according to Naruto, summon large asteroids big enough to wipe out and entire division." He looked around the table. Everyone, save Chiron, looked at least a little scared. I couldn't blame them. What he just described could wipe out all of Camp Half Blood, and possibly the Legion in New Rome and the user wouldn't have to break a sweat.

"Ok, I'll bite. This guy got the powers of whatchamacallit, and activated it on his own." Leo was looking at Itachi, who appeared to be thinking.

"That doesn't seem to be the case. This man, Madara I believe, also had Sharingan in his right eye, which shouldn't be possible. So…"

"So…What?" Annabeth was at the edge of her chair, quite literally.

"It's possible that he stole the Rinnegan out of someone else's corpse." There were revolted looks around the room.

"What?! He just took it out of someone's corpse?!" Annabeth and Percy looked at each other with bewildered looks.

Jason decided it was time to put some logic into it. "It makes sense. If the power Itachi described is correct, this guy would want to have it. I mean, if you were an evil genius, why wouldn't you want to grow extra limbs or something?" That seemed to end the tension, and everyone nodded slowly.

"Well, it appears that we've discussed every-" BOOM! The sound shook the Big House. We all rushed outside, and there were Connor and Travis Stoll, along with Naruto, rolling on the ground laughing, while some Aphrodite girls were screaming and running in circles, clutching there hair. They were in the middle of a pool of mud, which I could've sworn wasn't there before.

Before I could do anything, Piper leapt down from the porch and sprinted toward the three laughing boys, screaming, "YOU IDIOTS!"

**That's it for Chapter four. If you wanna see something happen, leave the suggestion in the reviews. See ya next time. Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I've gotten a request to remove Hinata from the story, but I want someone to be questing with Naruto. I'll set up a poll on my page to see who you want if any. Enough. Here's Chapter 5!**

**Annabeth's POV**

Piper stormed out toward the boys and slapped each of them upside the head. "Owww! Piper!" Travis complained. Naruto looked as though he was used to being hit in the head, but he still covered it.

The rest of us helped clean out the mud as best as we could while Piper was scolding the trio of troublemakers. "Why don't you go find something better to do than …this?!" She waved her hand toward the bog that they had created.

"Piper, you know that we like to prank people!" Connor grinned, although he was still clutching his head.

I picked a wad of mud off a girl's dress. "Yes Connor, we know you like to prank people, but why don't you do something useful, like working on your swordplay?" After some complaining, Connor and Travis trudged off to the arena.

Piper huffed and turned to Naruto. "What about you? Don't you have something to do?"

Naruto shook his head. "No. Apparently I'm supposed to get a schedule or something, but I just got here, so I don't know what to do!"

Chiron produced a piece of paper and handed it to Naruto. "Here is your schedule. Just follow what it says, and you'll stay out of trouble."

Naruto beamed and ran off to his first activity, without even saying thanks. "Wow, he's nice." Percy muttered. We helped clean the Aphrodite girls as best we could, and then sent them off to shower. Chiron told us to go back to our own activities, since there was nothing more to discuss. "So, you're gonna help me with swordplay?"

I beamed. "Of course, Seaweed brain. Although, it might be hard to get the Aphrodite cabin's minds off of makeup and cosmetics." We arrived at the arena, to find Itachi standing to the other side of the arena, helping the Demeter cabin with unarmed combat. The Aphrodite kids were whispering among each other, and glancing at Itachi. "Alright guys. Are you gonna learn sword fighting or what?" The Aphrodite kids muttered a bit before turning to us. It turned out it would be hard to get them to focus, but it wasn't about cosmetics. It seemed to be about the new arrivals. Before we knew it, we had breezed through the day and it was campfire time. Everyone was sitting around the campfire, except for Hinata. Naruto had told us earlier that he'd seen Hinata walk into a flash of light, which was how he entered our home, so we knew Hinata was ok. At the campfire, we did our usual things: sing songs, drink hot chocolate, and chat with our friends. At the end, Chiron came out, and announced Capture the Flag the usual way.

"However, in regards to our new arrivals, one, and only one, shall be on each team." The campers looked at Naruto and Itachi. Everyone new that they were the wild cards. They had powers no one had ever seen. "But we will go over it later. For now, let us head out for the games!" Everyone cheered and ran for the forest. We bumped into Naruto on the way there.

"How do you play capture the flag?"

"Well, basically, both teams have a flag. Both sides have to take the other's flag and bring it to their own side."

"Oh, ok. Sounds easy."

Percy chuckled. "Well, you have really strong people guarding the flags, and you have to fight them to get their flag."

We got all of our gear (except for Naruto, who fought in the clothes he was already wearing), and went to our respective sides. Naruto was on our side, and Itachi was on the other, which made me nervous. According to Naruto, he was super strong and extremely difficult to defeat. Only his friend, Sasuke, had beaten him. This baffled me, because he'd never talked about his life back at his home. Before I could ask though, the conch horn sounded. Both sides roared and charged at each other. I normally have a strategy about this kind of stuff, but I wanted to see Naruto in action. It turned out that Naruto was a good fighter. He kicked and punched his opponents before they even began to swing. The entire Ares cabin was ahead, cutting down their enemies left and right. Percy charged in to engage one of them. I was busy dueling Jason, which was tough. He slashed sideways, and I met his Imperial Gold _gladius_. I pushed his blade back and hacked downward at his head. He blocked it, but couldn't remove his blade from mine. Otherwise, he'd get drakon bone to his scalp. "Rasengan!" Naruto leapt from out of nowhere and shoved a glowing blue orb into Jason's side. It was like the Rasenshuriken he'd pulled during the campfire, except it was much darker blue, significantly smaller, and didn't have energy blades.

"Arrgh!" Jason was sent flying (not the flying he can do as Jupiter's son, the knocked back flying) into the kid Percy was fighting. Unfortunately, Percy didn't jump out of the way in time and was caught up in the demigod bowling ball. Naruto then charged toward the Ares phalanx, who roared in challenge. He leapt back as they jabbed forward with their spears. "Grr." He sat down cross-legged and closed his eyes in concentration.

I couldn't watch anymore, as the Ares phalanx broke up to engage individual enemies. I crossed swords with one of them, then grabbed his sword arm and flipped him over my shoulder. I slammed the hilt of my sword into his stomach and swept the legs out from another. A third one advanced on me quickly, and it was all I could do to parry his fast and furious strikes. I was backed to a tree, where I sidestepped his strike and kicked his stomach. He doubled over. I threw him against a tree and punched his stomach again. He crumpled.

"Rasenrangan!" Naruto had completed his charging and leapt forward. His eyes appeared to have had orange eyeliner around them, and his eyes had changed. His irises were yellow, with horizontal round cornered rectangles for pupils. He had a Rasengan in each hand, and slammed them into Clarisse. There were more Red team troops behind her, so she plowed through all of them. The Ares cabin rushed toward Naruto to avenge their head counselor. Two of them slashed at his waist simultaneously. He jumped over the blades, which met with a loud KACHING! He then kicked them in the face and landed cleanly on his feet. Percy disentangled himself from the mess he was in, and charged an Ares kid from behind, knocking him into a bush. He then slammed the flat of his blade on the back of another's head, and began to duel a third combatant. I leapt into the fray. I yanked the helmet of one and slammed it in another's face. I then chucked the helmet back at the owner, who was slow to react, and crumpled when it hit his face. Naruto had at least five Ares kids around him, groaning and rolling on the floor. Hi punched one kid in the stomach, and brought his right foot down on another. He spun the first one into another and side kicked Clarisse in the face to keep her down. The Ares kid he punched from earlier caught Naruto by surprise, and wrestled with him on the ground. I parried an attack and kicked the Ares girl aside. I was about to rush to Naruto when he disappeared in a puff of smoke. The real Naruto leapt down on top of his would be assailant and clocked him. Naruto crossed his fingers into a plus sign and cried, "Kagebunshin no jutsu!" In separate puffs of smoke, four additional clones came into existence, and took down more Ares kids. A small shiver went down my spine. I whirled around and knocked the pommel of my sword into another combatant's jaw. And so we fought. We took down more and more enemies. After about ten minutes, the rest of the Seven charged out into the clearing. Piper and Hazel clashed, and Frank and Leo avoided each other (presumably for each other's safety, I honestly don't know.) One of Naruto's clones leapt in front of Piper as she slashed down, and caught her blade. Piper's eyes widened in surprise as another clone tackled her from the side, and they went tumbling to where Jason lay, groaning and writhing, but otherwise okay. Throughout it all, the chill in my spine persisted, and now I found out why. Blue team campers were screaming and ducking for cover, while others tried to stand and fight but got knocked aside. There was a low, ominous moan that chilled the very marrow of my bones, and an orange-red glow appeared from over the hill. Every instinct told me to run and hide, as Itachi's skeletal susanoo appeared at the peak.

**There's chapter 5 people! Who do you want to see Naruto quest with next? Vote on my page!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

** Hey guys! This chapter won't include a companion for Naruto. I want to have one for him, but if there's no winner, then Naruto will adventure alone. To Chapter 6!**

**Naruto's POV**

Letting Hinata go was not as easy as he'd let on. Naruto had been asking her to stay, but she insisted. "If I return home, then maybe everyone else can come here, and we'll be at peace." Naruto and Hinata argued some more, before he finally let her go. "Bye." And she stepped into the light, and disappeared along with it. Naruto was dumbstruck. He stood there for a minute. Then he headed back to the camp. He had to put faith in Hinata. If what she said could happen, he needed to play his part and keep it safe if anything happened, to preserve that possible future. During his day at camp, he'd learned the names of Annabeth's friends, who had all embarked on a quest to save this world from destruction: Hazel, Percy (Annabeth's boyfriend), Frank (Hazel's boyfriend), Leo, Piper, and Jason (Piper's boyfriend). Some things were easy for him, like rock wall climbing and fighting classes. Others, he questioned, like one weird activity called canoeing. Soon enough, the day was more of less over, and it was time for the campfire.

Naruto headed to the campfire, where a blazing bonfire burned in the center. People were laughing and chatting and singing songs. The entire time though, he thought of what Hinata was doing. Hopefully she was ok.

His thoughts were interrupted at the announcement of something called "Capture the Flag". Everyone seemed excited, and rushed off to the forest. He found Annabeth with Percy. Annabeth explained everything about Capture the Flag, which sounded fun.

When the horn blew, everyone charged, so he charged with them. Fighting had never seemed so fun before. He plowed through everyone in his path, and then got a nagging thought at the back of his head. The Konoha villagers had told him that the legendary Madara Uchiha loved to fight, and often prolonged it on purpose. He wondered that if he enjoyed fighting, that he was becoming Madara. After he heard the familiar moan of susannoo's activation, he knew the battle was lost. To defeat a susannoo wielder was impossible with the current force he had at his disposal, but he knew he had to try. In sennin mode, he called to Annabeth, "Hey! Get everyone to cover me really quick!"

"OK. Hey everyone! Keep Naruto covered!" The group of demigods roared in response and charged at Itachi. _No, don't do that._ Before they got halfway to Itachi, a curved sword materialized in his susannoo's right hand. It reared and swung, although only with enough force to break bones, not kill. Three dozen campers were swept aside, screaming as they fell into the lake, only to be inexplicably spat back out. Naruto created two kagebunshin and held his hand out. Along with his clones, he prepared a rasenshuriken. All around him, demigods were falling out of the sky, screaming, and landing on the ground, shaken and groaning. Annabeth and Percy did their best at avoiding Itachi's swings, and trying to get close enough to land a hit. The opposing team saw this as their chance to rally. They roared and charged toward the Blue team forces, which were still in disarray. At long last, his rasenshuriken was complete.

"Sorry for being so late! Everyone, get back!" His allies tried to run. Some were caught in combat before or during their run. Others were down and needed help getting up. He had his kagebunshin help the injured, then charged toward Itachi. Once he was within throwing distance, he leapt into the air and onto a tree branch. Itachi still hadn't noticed yet. Good. Once everyone was out of range, Naruto leapt down and hurled the rasenshuriken at the susannoo's head. Itachi looked up when it was too late. The rasenshuriken slammed into susannoo's head and exploded, Naruto created two more kagebunshin and charged two more rasengan. Once they were ready, he leapt down toward a shadow within the dust, and thrust his rasengan forward. The shadow leapt out of the way and his rasengan slammed into the earth. When the dust settled, Itachi stood there, grinning

"You really have grown, Naruto."

Naruto smiled. "Yeah, now I get to beat you and get the flag!"

Itachi smiled. "Alright then, let's begin." Before Naruto could do anything however, Percy charged in, yelling, and swung at Itachi's head. Itachi ducked and grabbed Percy's wrist. He twisted his wrist and punched Percy's jaw. As Percy collapsed, Annabeth stabbed at him from behind. Itachi leapt over the bone blade and twisted Percy's sword from his grasp, and knocked him away. Itachi hit the ground and engaged in a furious fight with Annabeth. During this time, Naruto was caught up in a fight with the Hephaestus cabin. They were all muscular, with big swords that seemed impossibly heavy for their respective sizes. They all swung quickly, not giving Naruto a chance to counterattack. Naruto knew he had to get out of the way, or he'd eventually tire and get hit. He leapt up high, a sword knocking off one of his shinobi sandals. He landed behind Annabeth and Itachi. Itachi was getting the better of Annabeth, who appeared to be tiring. Naruto picked up a sword from the ground and charged Itachi. Coming from his past experiences fighting Itachi, he knew the best he could do was buy time. But if it was all he could do, then so be it. Naruto swung upward as Itachi slashed down. Annabeth also raised her sword, not having seen Naruto's rise to meet Itachi's blade. All three blades met with a loud KLAN-N-N-G! The force of the two swords was enough to knock Itachi's blade away.

"Annabeth, get out of here. I'll handle Itachi." Annabeth started to protest. "I'm the only one with any experience fighting him. Go!" Annabeth nodded and rushed out toward their teammates, who were desperately trying to fight back. Naruto charged Itachi, who sidestepped. Naruto anticipated this, and swung in Itachi's direction. Itachi caught the blade with the hilt of his sword. He pushed back and swung the flat of the blade at Naruto's head. Naruto ducked and grabbed Itachi's foot. He tried to flip Itachi onto his back, but Itachi flipped and kicked Naruto under the chin. Naruto stumbled back and knocked into Percy, who'd picked up another sword and was trying to shore up his allies. Itachi kicked Naruto, sending both him and Percy flying into the lake. Naruto concentrated his chakra to his feet, and skidded on the water. Percy solidified it (something Naruto still didn't understand) and slid to a halt. Itachi leapt into the water and swung his sword. Percy raised a wall of water to catch and rip the blade from Itachi's grasp. Percy took both blades in hand and began to swing when Itachi began weaving hand signs. A huge dragon of water roared from the lake, taking Percy by surprise. The dragon descended on them with great force, pushing them both back ten meters from their original position.

They'd barely regained their balance when Itachi shot forward, a kunai in hand. Naruto raised his hand only to find he'd lost hold of his sword. He cursed under his breath and pulled out his own kunai. The kunai met with a loud and resonant KACHI-I-I-N-N-G. Percy swung his swords at Itachi, who ducked under them and withdrew his kunai, so Percy's swords clashed with his. Itachi landed just as a loud cheer erupted from the Blue team. They all looked over too see that the Athena cabin had taken the Red team's flag, which had had a boar and red background on it, shimmer and change into a grew banner with an owl on it. Itachi turned and smiled at Percy and Naruto.

"It looks like you two won." Itachi turned and smiled at them, prompting an enthusiastic response from Naruto.

"All right! I beat you Itachi, dattebayo!" Percy and Naruto exchanged high fives.

"Naruto, you needed help, and we were interrupted."

"Whatever, let's get back to everyone." They joined everyone in cheer, which lasted for a good time, until there was a scream. Everyone backed up to reveal a katana sticking out of a boy's chest, opposite to the heart. The boy fell forward with a thud to reveal another edo tensei. There were slash marks across his face and black hair tied back in a ponytail. He wore traditional samurai armor and resembled someone Naruto knew from his previous adventures. "Ngh!" There were screams and cries that went about, and Itachi stepped forward.

"Tatewaki, can you hear me?" He didn't respond, and Itachi grimaced. "I don't have any sealing tags with me. Naruto! Help me hold him back! Percy, evacuate everyone! I don't know how long we can hold him before we tire and he kills all of them." Naruto and Percy nodded, when a sword flashed from behind Tatewaki and chopped his arm off.

"Take that!" Clarisse stood behind Tatewaki. And was about to slash at his head before she was kicked back. She landed on the ground with a grunt. The campers stared in disbelief as Tatewaki's arm regenerated with a swirl of dust. He then leapt at Itachi. Hazel (if Naruto remembered her name right) leapt out from the crowd and caught Tatewaki's blade, holding it in check.

"Everyone! Get into the cabins!" The crowd slowly turned and ran. Hazel's friends tried to keep the camp from dissolving into chaos. Hazel was doing her best to hold back Tatewaki. He was slowly getting the better of Hazel. He swung in a pattern that seemed to be wild and uncontrolled, but was really a finely tailored samurai master's masterpiece: their kenjutsu. Chiron was in the sea of campers, gaining a vantage point and firing arrows at Tatewaki, all of which were deftly deflected. Hazel slashed in wide arcs, which were easily parried. Hazel then tried a jab to his face, which was knocked aside. Hazel continued the momentum of Tatewaki's push and tried to deliver a spinning back kick. It was caught by his katana's hilt, and he swept Hazel's balancing leg out from under her. Hazel tumbled to the ground. As Tatewaki prepared his Rupture technique, Naruto leapt in to the fray. With a Rasengan in hand, he targeted a small opening made by Tatewaki winding his swing.

"Rasengan!" Naruto's rasengan slammed into Tatewaki's stomach, grinding a hole into his stomach and sending him flying back. He slammed into a tree, where Hazel ran him through with her golden cavalry sword.

"Hazel! Don't move!" Kunai sprouted in Tatewaki's shoulders and knee caps. Hazel retracted her sword just as a coffin emerged to take Tatewaki in, and it soon sank back into the ground. Hazel stood there, hunched over and panting. Itachi and Chiron were treating the wounded camper, who had lost a good amount of blood, but thankfully wasn't in danger of dying. He was rushed to the infirmary, soon after which a head counselor's meeting was called. Since Naruto wasn't a counselor, he couldn't go in, but his dreams he had that night were disturbingly vivid. In it, he saw Hinata and his friends, Sakura, Sasuke, and his teacher, Kakashi, talking, and it seemed serious.

**That's it for ch. 6 folks! Hope you enjoyed. Sorry it took so long. Hopefully the next chapter will be out sooner.**


End file.
